Forum:Newbisch Questions
Hey everyone. I'm new to Dragon's Dogma and i have a couple of questions. I bought this game like a week ago and I'm currently trying to play the BBI content.... which is kinda difficult. At the moment I play as an Assassin and i have fully maxed out Fighter/Warrior, Strider/ Ranger as well as the Assassin. The other classes are unlocked but untouched. I'm at level 103 with 3,5k HP, around ~1k Str, ~600 Physical Def, ~400 Magic Def and very low Magical Offense. I'm pre-Dragon in the Main Quest and I'm having a hard time succeeding in BBI. So far I have never used any of the Boost Items that people seem to refer to so often on this website. Never used Wakestones either. I currently need to kill the Dark Bishop which is becoming somewhat infuriating. I tried it like 10 times. I died just as many times. I had him down to 3 health bars but at this point he would start casting multiple Maelstroems and i gave it up. So here are the questions: - Should i finish the main game first before further playing BBI? - Is the Post-game and NG+ the same thing? - Will using a Wakestone allow me to continue the fight with all the damage done so far? I guess i could kill the Bishop if that was case. - Am I underleveled for this stage of the game? Attracted monsters are troubling, even a single Garm is a challenge, though doable. - What's the point of these Minotaur guys? I can't even seem to damage them and my pawns keep dying like One-hit-victims. - It's infuriating to see how my Mages/Sorcerers perform. They rarely get a spell in and if they do, they miss half the time ( i even gave them the Wyrmking Ring Forgeries). - I'm thinking about playing the magical classes, especially since they seem to give the most HP past lvl 100. However, since i played Strength classes only before lvl 100, i will lack in Magical Power and i wonder wheter it's even worth it (still would like to get that Levitation spell in order to reach some of the chests on BBI). Any help and infos are greatly welcome!!! Thanks in advance! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Hey there! 1. I'd recommend finishing the main game first, because you can get pretty good Items Post-Dragon in the Everfall. Making the BBI battles more possible. 2. No. NG+ is like a new game, but you still have all Items, Levels, etc. See Link for more details. 3.Using a Wakestone won't change the Enemy Health, it's just like reviving Pawns. 4. Underleveled no. More like underequipped, As said at first make a few runs in the Everfall Post-Game. 5. Eliminators can be pretty tough. I'm on Level 200 max Items and still got Problems with them. Best Strategy: Use Rusted Weapons, they have the ability to slow most Enemies down when at least on Level 3 Enhancment. 6. I'm no magic Player, but I know, the stronger the Spell the longer it takes to cast. Not quite Sure if the Forgery of the Wyrmkings Ring reduces Casting time, the true 1 does. Sorcerers can also get the Augment Articulacy, which reduces Casting Time. 7. I played (main Char & Pawn): 1-10 Fighter, 10-100 Warrior, 100-200 Fighter (Pawn) Mystic Knight (me). The Magic Damage surely pretty weak? Not at all I was suprisingly Strong even with an Aneled Claw Staff. What I can absolutely recommend is using the Rusted Bow to slow tough Enemies Down and then finishing them off with Daggers, or giving Pawns time to Cast strong Spells. If your on PSN you can add me and use my Level 200 Fighter, if you want. PSN: blackarcher35. Hope I could be of Help! :) 10:02, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackarcher35 did a good job on giving explanations, so let me just expand on his summary. #Agreed, I would at least finish the main game. If not for the gear then for the sake of the story. #Correct, New Game Plus allows the player to keep all experience gained, levels, discipline points, items, gear, weapons, even affinity, etc. from their past playthrough. New Game Plus can be restarted an infinite number of times. #Wakestones are basically failsafes. If you die, instead of receiving the Retry screen, the player can revive themselves. Another good thing about Wakestones is that the items do not have to be in your inventory for you to use them. You can put Wakestones into your pawns inventory and still be able to use them. #Keep in mind that there are any enemies in Dragon's Dogma and BBI who have high physical defense or are just immune to physical damage. What about your the rest of your party? What vocation is your main pawn / pawns? What's your setup? What about inclinations? #I'm wary about using Rusted items, especially if you're having difficulty. The debilitations are powerful, but the raw damage is not. #Wyrmking Ring forgeries do NOT provide the reduced casting effect. As with most magickal items that have been duplicated by Montebank IE Ferrystones, Portcrystals. If you want to give rings to all of your characters, then multiple playthroughs will be necessary. The Sorcerer augment Articulacy does stack giving a total of 30% cast time reduction. I understand that spells take a LONG time to cast, especially higher level spells like Maelstrom or Bolide, you'll just have to buy time for them to cast it. I would also keep in mind that pawns will not cast rank 1 spells and will always cast the HIGHEST level of spell. This means that pawns are stubborn and will try to cast some minute long spell even if it kills them. #I would try out Mystic Knight or Magick Archer. Both utilize Magick Power and Strength. I don't believe it's too late for you to switch, the game encourages players to change vocations and test out what's best (and fun) for them. -Krescent(talk) 13:53, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Thanks a lot guys, your answers have been most helpful! I have now killed the Dragon as well as that first Boss in the Evefall (the Eye thingy). I think i'm gonna do all the Sidequests i can and then go through the Everfall every now and then and maybe try the Bishop again and save everything else on BBI for my NG+. I still have some Quests to do for the Hero trophy ("Duchess in Distress" failed right after accepting it). I didn't want to use the wiki too much in fear of spoilers, so forgive me my newbish questions please. As it seems, i've made a couple of 'mistakes' and missed a bunch of stuff anyways - i.e. should not have created that 'cute girl' hero in terms of weight capacity ;) ... My main pawn is a Mage atm, with fully maxed Fighter/Warrior and Mage/Sorcerer vocations. He has pretty much the same stats as my Hero except for a little bit more HP and less Stamina. I always had trouble finding the 'perfect pawn' in the Rift and customizing a guy with High-Anodyne/Spellscreen/Affinity spells seemed very useful. The other two pawns are usually another Sorcerer for higher DMG output (offensive spells) and either a Warrior or a Fighter. So my parties usually are Assassin/Mage+Sorcerer/Warrior. When i was going to BBI for the first time i was level 50 (Gamespot recommended that :> ) but soon realized that i don't stand a chance. I then found a spot near the Great Wall where i farmed another 50 levels as Fighter/Warrior using Veteran's Peripats (sp?) and killing Skellies summoned by a Wight. I intend on farming Guards in Gran Soren now with a Ring from BBI that seems to increase Disicipline points per kill and max out the remaining classes. However, having started as a Strider, i feel i'll stick to something with a bow as i really think i need one to enjoy the game ;). In case this helps, my current equip is the following: Dragon's Vein Dagger, Dragon's Ire Bow, Immortal's Helm, Dragonleather Vest, Scale Coat, Crested Armguards, Alchemickal Hosen, Red Over-Knee Boots, Paladin's Mantle, Ring of Perseverance and a Virtuoso Ring with 33 Str and some Resistances (have to use lightweight stuff because i can carry only 40kg). The stuff is Dragonforged but i guess ill soon find things that outclass those items. So far i didn't upgrade too much and have kept all the stuff i found in fear of needing it later... Anyways, sorry for the wall of text and thanks again! I should be able to make some decent progress from now on, however everything else you might have in terms of tips regarding my Gear and my Pawns is very welcome! Cheers I understand your concern regarding spoilers, the wiki tries to warn users regarding articles that contain spoilers but it's not perfect. =P What about inclinations? Pawn's inclinations do matter and can make the difference between a good support pawn and a kleptomaniac ... It sounds like you're interested on healing and buffing correct? Take a look at my pawn. I would also pick up Legion's Might, it's pretty awesome. Have you given any thought regarding Sinew? There's nothing wrong with hording! Especially when Capcom gives us 500 something free space. =P -Krescent(talk) 15:30, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Tbh. i didn't pay much attention to inclinations. I answered 4 questions in the beginning and sticked to that. It seems my main pawn is a 'Guardian' (Primary) and 'Scather' (Secondary). I understand that i can somehow change that in the Knowledge chair? I get asked whether he should fight the more dangerous or the small creatures, no other question has appeared that would change the inclinations, as far as i can tell. The skills are atm: (Primary): High Comestion / High Frigor / High Brontide (Secondary): High Anodyne / High Spellscreen / Holy Affinity (Augments): Acuity / Attunement / Beatitude / Perpetuation / Articulacy / Inflection The idea is to have high magic stats, a boost to Healing/Buffing, reduced casting time and Inflection seemed good as well although this one is more of a filler. My Arisen has Damping / Trajectory / Clout / Vehemence / Sinew / Leg-Strength. I feel that Sinew is a bit wasted from a min-maxing POV since i could have easily gotten the same effect by just making the Char bigger/fatter. Leg-Strength is my favourite since i like being mobile, also when travelling (might become obsolete once i get to buy Portcrystals). I would also like some utility like larger Lantern-Radius or improved Curatives or better aiminng while moving. But i thought the current setup to be more straight forward and effective during battles... The Staff you recommended is a nice tip. I'm gonna get that. I didn't pay much attention to my Pawn-Gear i guess... Also after having a look at some of the Weapons that were sold at the Black Cat, i thought they weren't worth considering... gotta check that out again :D /edit: after having a look at your pawn and checking out the inclination pages on this wiki, i realize that my inclinations are a terrible choice. Im gonna get those elixirs now.... my pawns sometimes infuriating behaviour seems to have a reason after all :p. not that i think the game would have explained any of this... ---- I would definitely check out the Inclination page (No spoilers, I promise). Tons of valuable information on the wiki. I would avoid the Knowledge chair as the questions it asks are random. It's mostly for changing your pawn's speech patterns (example: I made my pawn super cocky.) Using Inclination Elixirs are the best way to control your pawn's inclinations. Please note that after a period of time, your pawn can switch inclinations without notice as inclinations are based on the player and how they play. Pawns will mimic their master. Also keep in mind that Magick Power has NO effect on healing and buffs. It's quite silly, but your Magick Power ONLY effects your direct offensive spells. Direct as in abilities that apply Poison or Burning and so forth are not effected by Magick Power. Your augments look fine, probably the same I would use if I played Assassin (MK ALL THE WAY!~). I'm not a big fan of Leg-Strength, since Sinew generally puts me in the Light Weight category but to each their own. I've heard good things about Egression, ESPECIALLY in BBI. Not all items sold by Montebank are as good as Legion's Might. Some items are fun and many are just useless. Especially at higher levels. -Krescent(talk) 17:29, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Yup, that Inclination page was most helpful! I stocked up enough of the elixirs for another 3 walkthroughs i guess :p The effect is very noticable although i haven't quite achieved the best combination yet i think. I went for Utility (P) and Medic (S). However this has the undesirable effect, that my pawn goes through the buffing whenever there is a battle and keeps healing the party when poisoned even if that damage really would not matter. Ideally, i would want him to buff me with Affinity and Spellscreen pre-battle and heal me whenever im at ~50% HP or so. During battles i would want him to use the offensive spells mostly and heal when necessery. For example, i just did the Cockatrice quest in Soulflayer canion. When the Snow Harpies appeared, he buffed me first and started healing minor damage of my Arisen and the Pawns, when i would rather have had him cast a Firewall to quickly end the battle. During the fight with the Cockatrice, it was much better. He went for buffing (although i would rather have him NOT buff himself and the Sorcerer -.-) and started using High-Brontide on the monster afterwards. I guess this is just too much for the AI... ill experiment with Migitator i guess, so that small skirmishes end faster, especially with small flying monsters.... While i really want a Healer, the current setup might be a little bit too defensive for the effect i desire. ---- I really enjoy Utilitarian, it does a good job with my Mage buffing, debuffing, healing, and offensive spells here and there. Comestion is my favorite spell to use, it's pretty overpowered. I would probably throw in a couple of offensive spells. While Brontide looks badass (so much!) I haven't seen a good use for it. In fact I've heard of many players using Grand Levin instead of Brontide or Fulmination. Also a side note, I should have said this earlier but Inclinations can be duplicated! Instead of buying them for 250 RC, Montebank can copy them for 350 G. >_> -Krescent(talk) 19:46, October 10, 2013 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The Utilitarian Inclination seams to be the BEST of all the Inclinations (at least to me). My Supporting Sorcerer Casts all the Enchantments and when she's done she Casts Grand Bolide. Who said Sorcerers are poor Supporters? XD Even non Magic Classes HAVE to get this 1. It seamed to me my Fighter Main Pawn not only gets Enemy Knowledge much faster (from Skills), he also uses this weak spots more often. Mitigator is great in 99,9 % of the Battles. The "weaker" Enemies can become annoying really fast, especially when noone focuses on them. It may mean in veeery few Situations a certain fail when Pawns attack the Strongest Enemy first. Those are just some recommandations. I'm only using those with my Pawn and he is nearly acting as he should in all Situations. XD Also a minor add to Krescent's Note on Inclinations: When you give your Pawn Orders ("Go" "Help" "Come") The Main Pawn Inclinations may change. Even without the Commands the Inclination changes. Always visit a Knowledge Chair to stay with the desired Inclination without using tons of Elixirs. My Pawn battles between Utilitarian and Scather. -_- attacking weaklings first, then the strongest instead of supporting acts....... tried not to give Spoilers. Hope it helps! XD 13:59, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The whole inclination system seems a bit strange to me. I leveled the 4 remaining classes to rank 9 yesterday by slashing through many a batallion of Gran Soren guards... it was not fun, but it's good to be back to the Assassin. Anyways, i checked my Pawn status every now and then and after a couple of minutes, Utilitarian became his secondary Inclination and Medic became the primary. After some more time, he had no secondary inclination at all, although he would regularly buff me. This is somewhat strange in my view. I'm gonna try Utility/Migitation now and see what happens. I hope he will still cast High Anodyne whenever i need it but use the offensive spells more often. I'm gonna try using the lower ranking versions of the offensive spells, hoping they have a shorter casting time and thus be used more often. The support spells should not be affected that much i hope... maybe i'll even switch to the Sorcerer and get a random mage to do the Healing. I used to spam Help/Come when i was farming the Wight. When i used 'help' my pawn would use the buffs, and 'Come' would make sure, he didn't kill the Wight accidentaly. I guess that's why i ended up with a Guardian in the first place. Still, the fact that the inclinations seem to change rather fast is kinda annyoing. /edit: stupid me didn't realize i can't go back to the lower ranking version of those spells.... -.- ---- No I agree, if anything the Inclination Elixirs should at least make inclinations permanent. It's rather silly to continuously buy elixir after elixir when you know what inclination you want. I would also try out Utilitarian/Challenger, I've had good success in the past with that combo. Yup, Help/come will definitely do that. It's a shame they put in something like that, without giving players a heads up that it could potentially mess up their pawn and change their inclination to the one of the most hated inclinations. On a side note though, having a Guardian inclination pawn is pretty cool if both the Arisen and Main pawn are melee-orientated as you and your pawn will fight back to back. To your edit: That is a problem many players face. Once a higher tier of a spell is bought, it cannot be reversed. =( -Krescent(talk) 15:52, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- 10/21/13 Let me know if you are still having problems. When I first started playing BBI, I had level 200 Arisen/Pawn, with the best weapons in Dragon's Dogma, and still got wiped out. You need BBI Level 3 weapons. Even non-upgraded level 3 weapons do more damage than dragon forged holy weapons. If you are on PS3, I can farm you a few weapons if you need some. iakona70 on PSN ______________________________________________________________________________________________ hey guys, it's me again :D. i was in the army for three weeks and thus couldn't play a lot. however, i'm now at lvl 150 and back with some more questions.... I'm in NG+, Post-Dragon, Post-Daimon. I'm currently trying to clear the last two areas of BBI and boy, this is hard. I started this game because i loved the Soul Games but even those weren't as hard as these two areas! Killed the Thunderwyvren, was a cakewalk. Later faced a Firedrake which was a challenge but it seems that was nothing. In the last 'arena' style section i faced an Icewyrm and a Firedrake at the same time. Killed the Ice guy and was about 3 health bars into the Firedrake when sure enough the game would spawn a Cursed Dragon... it was too much and i had to retreat. - So far i have found a single lvl 3 Gear item (Carrion Greaves for my pawn, in Daimon's treasure chamber). I farmed through BBI for like 4 times (except those last two areas) but couldn't get any more of these 'fabled' items. I have the 'second best weapons' upgraded to Silver-Rare but somehow the game won't give me anything better. (I also carry the 'tears', which don't seem to make a difference). Any advice on how to get better stuff? - I can't play the game in online mode it seems. When i start the game, it says that it's launching in offline mode. That's kinda annoying, since i'm online for sure. I'd really love to get the Platinum for this game since i like it a lot. I only need the Gift-Trophy and the 2nd Playthrough and it's kinda sad that i can't seem to complete the trophies. Am i doing something wrong? - Are there really 30 Macabre Statues? I looked into every corner and was barely able to collect 20 (had some from my first playthough). Do they only spawn after a quest is accepted? I'm sure i missed a couple but I really don't know where i could find another 10.... I'm gonna get some additional levels as Mystic Knight (Great Cannon + Antler Toss ftw!) for the extra HP and then switch back to Assassin since I'm starting to think that 4k Health is enough and some 200 more won't make a difference, lol. My PSN is SickMuiMui in case someone wants to add me. Thanks again guys! ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hey! Welcome Back! :) #Do you mean The Fallen City by "last Arena"? if so, lots of people say climb the roofs and take down the Dragons from there and then the guys on the Ground. But i personally run through it, dunno if it's worth that brutal battle. :/ #For better Armor you can Farm MIdnight Helix, there are 2 Chests containing Bitterblack Armor Lv.3. The first Chest is on the Top (when following the Bridges in the Main Area), the other is in the 1st Floor after the Bridge, where Skeleton Brute's spawn. (Both Chests are the more fancier, square looking chests - view Image no.3 on chest side, can't really explain them better. sry) #It may happen you signed out mid-game, setting the Option to Offline mode. You should check the Options Menu to see if you can change the modes from there. (Happens sometimes, had the same Problem). #The Statues respawn with every new NG+, making it really easy to get those. #I can recommend an Augment called Sanctuary (when Health is in the red bar Defense is highly increased), it's truly a lifesaver and Mages are not needed anymore with this skill. The higher The Health the bigger is the Range, where this Skill Triggers. HP needs to be about 1/3. I trigger it with -2050 hp already. lol. You can still die sure, but not so fast anymore. So you may cansider still using the MK. By the way, Assasin is also my Favourite Class! especially with Masterful Kill. >:) If your looking for a good Fighter (Tanking kind), which seams to be unable to do basic blocks but only does Perfect Blocks, feel free to add me. :) 08:59, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ OMG! What can i say... this forum is the best :D I have no idea why/how, but my 'connectivity' was set to offline, didn't even realize i could change that LOL. This is awesome! Huge thanks! The 'arena' is the area just before the Fallen City, can't remember it's name though. I also went into the Fallen City but it was pointless. Ofc i could just run through those areas but my 'gamers pride' would not allow it :p. I plan to only kill Daimons 2nd form when i can clear those areas by killing every last monster there. I still got 50 levels to go and if I can't do it at lvl 200, i will consider sneaking through :) I'm gonna farm the Dark Bishop and Firedrakes now in order to Gold-Rarify the Dragon's Ire Bow, Sapfire Daggers and Cursed Light Sword. Accoring to the overview, these are the second best weapons in their categories and I thought it would be a good idea to have various types of elemental weapons with me. Not sure about the rest of the gear yet, as looks do matter for me. Anyways, i just reveived a 'waterproof' ring which is awesome. Really motivated to grind the hell out of this game now! I'll add you guys today, thanks again for the help, it's very much appreciated! edit: another question... if someone hires my pawn with the Wyrmking Ring in the inventory, will they be able to loot that? can i savely leave it there or should i depoit the ring to be sure it wont be gone? ---- No unfortunately, whatever your pawn has in their inventory will not transfer over to others. You can safety keep the ring on your pawn without fear. 15:01, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ok guys, it's me again. Maybe i should make a new thread and call it "Intermediates Questions". I killed Daimon #2, i can easily farm two Dragons and i have only one Quest left. I need to collect all 13 fabled Items to get the Savior Ring. And i think this is where i will fail. I've read a couple of other threads about farming/trading/gifting and i don't see how i can do it. Are these correct?: - I would have to switch vocations in order to get all those items, because the game gives me stuff that either my character or my Pawn can use for their current vocation. - The items are 'set' when i pick them up, changing the vocation later will not affect the outcome of purifying them. - The extra-effects on those items stay more or less the same. - Trading those items through gifting does not work. I'm asking this because farming already has become a little bit boring. I have like 4 'Grave Veils' but none has an extra effect. I also have like 3 'Boots of Shadow' - all have the same extra effect (it's a good one but i don't need 3 of these...). I'd really like the full Oblivion Set but i'm abaout to give up and simply grind the last 20 levels for 200, kill some online Ur-Dragons and be done with it. I did about 20 runs on the lvl. 3 Armor chests, but mostly i get Crystals or Armor i don't really want/already have. Since i'm pretty much through with the game, i don't know if it's worth the effort. Thanks for your answers! edit: also if someone would be willing to part with a single Ironblack Pelt, it would be highly appreciated^^ ---- #Not at all. If you and your Pawn are both Fighters you may get a Warrior Weapon instead. The Armor can be used by any Fighter Class of course. #Wrong. The Items are not really set, only the Piece of Armor (like Chest or Leg), but The result will change depending on your and your Pawns Vocation when Purifying. However the Quality stays the same. the Bonus Enhancements have a really small chance of changing when switching Vocations. #see above #correct you can't trade purified BBI Items. Note: you Don't have to own all these Armor Sets in order to get the Savior Ring. Just hire the Pawns having it equipped and view the Items, will solve the Problem with the Savior Ring the easiest way. I believe I got all of them with my secondary Account. If you like I can change her Equipment and Vocations update the Server, you hire her, check the Items and Release her. with the 3 Vocations. Secondary PSN: blackarcher92 with my primary account I only got Archer and Fighter, no Mages. If your interested write me on blackarcher35. And don't worry, I don't need anything in return. :D Edit: For the Ironblack Pelt however, I only got one with my Main Acc. would need to dupe it before sending it to you. :) 12:02, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yippie, that makes things a bit more predictable i guess. I'm gonna add you today and i would really like that Ironblack Pelt. I guess i have every other Material but so far, the Giant Geo Saurians have never shown up in the locations that could spawn them and I need those for the Patterned Gambesons in order to have a 'full-gold-equipped' pawn. I spent ingame weeks duping stuff already, so a single one would be more than enough... As far as I can tell, the Saviour Ring isnt even that good, since there seems to be a possibility to receive a master ring with similar or better stats, and one ring slot is gonna be the waterproof ring anyways. Really wouldn't want to play without it anymore^^. It's just the completionist within me, you know... :P On a sidenote: which are 13 fabled items anyways? From what i can tell, there are two tiers of fabled items, i.e. Grave Set/ Carrion Set, Shadow/Oblivion and so on. They all consist of 4+ pieces... kinda confusing. I guess a checklist will help, so i'm aksing in order to make one^^ ______________________________________________________________________________________________ you need: #Blasphemer's Cloak #Sin Armor Set (4 Items) #Shadow Armor Set (4 Items) #Grave Armor Set (4 Items) for this Quest to be completed. 12:32, November 9, 2013 (UTC)